Master and Slave
by Gaaragaarameow
Summary: Jan Valentine and Luke got a lovely mission Jan finds himself a pretty girl, blah blah later on he finds out she's not human but keeps her as a slave anyway
1. Chapter 1

Jan sighed, as Luke stared at the letter he'd gotten. "So the Crimson family is going to sue us just because of a small accident how interesting." Luke crushed the letter.

"There just some stupid old fucks! I think we should kill them!" Luke glanced at Jan, for once Jan was right, the Crimson family had a lot on the Valentine brother's. Why they hadn't taken care of it sooner who knows.

"Since Its just the two old people, we won't need the ghoul's, let's go."

Jan kicked open the front door to the Crimson house. "Alrighty! Where are those two old bastards?" Jan grinned seeing the maids and butler's, each getting their nightly lecture from Mr. Crimson. "Bye bye mother fuckers!" He shot each person multiple times with an AK47.

Luke walked in, he saw Mrs. Crimson at the top of the stair's staring in shock. She quickly ran off. "Jan I'll take care of her, you look around for any other's we wouldn't want a survivor to report us." Luke started up the stairs, he glanced to his left down the hall to see a small light coming out of a room the door slightly cracked.

"Jan, check the room up here." Luke went back to chasing the woman.

Jan went up the stairs, and to the room Luke mentioned. Jan shoved open the door, and looked around instantly staring at the gigantic bed, that had deep thick black curtains hanging down. He walked toward the bed, noticing a small night light.

He stared at the end table, sleeping pills. Meaning, he noticed a remote, pressed a button on it and the curtain raised feeling the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. She had flower white skin, but her hair was even whiter, she didn't have a flaw on her face, her breast were on good size, maybe C. She was skinny her perfect body.

He'd gotten just so hard by looking at her. He ran his hand over her face her skin was soft and warm. "Time to wake you up!"

He pulled the black blanket off her, she wore a very small knight gown with a few ruffles and baby blue bows on the hips, a low V-neck, with short sleeve shirts. She didn't even shiver. "Those must be some strong pills."

Jan knew she'd wake up, but not be able to put up a good fight. He straddled her waist, and gripped her arm tightly. It left a bruise so quick he thought it was odd. "Wake up bitch!" Her crystal blue eyes flickered open then went wide.

Jan instantly smashed his lips to her's, she squirmed a little accidentally rubbing against him. "Nnnm!" She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away but was just too weak and so tired.

Luke had taken care of the woman; he stared at the family pictures. He didn't know they had a seventeen year old daughter, named Snow (Stealing my buddies nickname cause it's pretty) It was strange how he'd never once seen the girl or ever heard of her.

Snow was breathing hard, already too exhausted to do anything. Her cheeks were red, and she had droll running from the corner of her lips. "Aw too tired to put up a fight, shouldn't have taken those pills sweetheart!"

He ripped her night gown half way up to her chest, instantly noticing in the lack of underwear. "So white is your natural color~!" Snow looked away embarrassed. Jan gripped her chin and made her look at him. He pulled off his glove and stuck a finger in her mouth.

"Nahh." She tried to bite down on his finger, but he quickly pulled it out. "Judging by your looks, you're a virgin!" He reached down to her area, and began to rub her clitoris, slowly making her wet.

"Ah!" Snow gave a gasp and moaned, she attempted to shut her legs, but he wouldn't let her. "S-stop, please!" She was so exhausted she could barely move her arms. She tried to push his hand away as he kept rubbing.

"Oooh~ you want me to stop, but it seems more like you want it~" He rubbed near her entrance, then jammed his finger into her. She gave a loud scream but Jan kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth exploring it.

She tightened around his finger, she was tight it made him even harder. With his free hand he groped her left breast. His finger's slowly and easily sliding in and out of her. He pulled away a string of saliva connecting them together before it broke off.

Jan slipped a second finger into Snow, making her gasp. "Ah…..ahhh~" She gave small cute moan's. Once Jan had finished stretching her, he unbuckled his pants and pulled his cock out from his trousers.

"D-don't." Her voice was soft. "Oh don't worry I'll be nice." As much as he wanted to be rough with her, he wanted to keep her, and make sure she wasn't damaged. Jan slowly pushed into her. She gave a soft moan.

Jan intertwined his finger's with her's, and gave shallow thrust. Snow gave a pleasured moan as he started to speed up. Jan grinned seeing her pleasured face as he started to thrust harder and faster.

"Mmm~ Your so tight, I'm about to cum soon." "No don't please!" He rammed into her one last hard time, she gave a small cry, tightening up and cumming at the same time as Jan came.

Snow panted softly her vision a blur. "Now then little girl I won't kill you, but from now on you'll be my slave, just don't tell anyone about this." Jan said as he licked Snow's neck, pulling out of her.

He fixed himself up and left with Luke. "That was fun!" Jan chuckled, as Luke held a folder. "Will you shut up I'm thinking." "What's that junk."

"It's about their daughter Snow, she's adopted." Jan shrugged. "So big deal." Luke pulled out a paper showing her genetics. "She has seven extra chromosomes humans only have 23 meaning the child must be a lab rat. They have a second child a twin to Snow her name is Pain. She has the same blood as Snow but her genes are different." Jan jaw almost dropped.

"We should tell the big boy! Fucking A, what are the girls!" "Don't know but we shall inform the major, all they say is Snow acted human while Pain was violent and out of control."

(In the next chapter we'll have an angry Jan)


	2. Master

Jan paced around the club next to Luke. "I'm surprised the girl actually went to the police." Luke smirked. "She's so fucking dead! I'm gonna kill her!" Jan slammed his fist onto the table. "Calm down Jan."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Jan got up and left the club.

-Snow's house-

Snow sat on her couch by herself, the house felt so dead without her parent's. She didn't bother to go to school she felt off, like half of her wasn't there. She got up and walked up the stairs. 'Run away.' Whispered into her head.

Light rang out loudly, scaring her almost to death. "Huh?" Snow swung around to see down the hall a pissed off Jan. Snow's eye widened. "You!" Jan quickly walked toward snow. "You fucking bitch I warned you!" Snow stepped away slowly; Jan punched the wall pissed off, causing giant hole in the wall.

Jan reached out to grab her, Snow turned to run, breaking out into tears. "You're so dead!" Jan turned her around to face him, Snow struggling violently. "Stop! Please, you're mad at me! Your gonna hurt me!"

Jan calmed down a little bit, why the fuck couldn't he bring himself to treat her like those vampire sluts! He wanted to smack her but he couldn't!

Instead of smacking Snow, he kissed her roughly, pushing her small frame against the wall. He growled not getting much of a response from her. Jan pulled back and glared at her, gripping her arms tightly enough to leave a mark.

"Kiss back!" He slapped Snow across the face, she whimpered. Jan dove in kissing her roughly again, she gently kissed back. He slipped his tongue past her lip's rubbing it against her. He released her hands, and lifted her up against the wall, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

Her arms around his neck. Snow broke the kiss for much need air. "S-stop." Snow whimpered. "Too bad you've made me hard so you'll have to wait till after I've had fun!" Jan ran his hands up Snow's skirt and ripped off her underwear.

He unzipped his pants and slammed into her. Snow cried out in pain, still being too tight for how big he was. "Aw yeah so fucking tight~" He kissed and licked her neck, thrusting into her.

"Ah~ No." Snow whimpered. "You know you want me, I'm your master, now say you want me!" Snow gave a cry as he thrusted a little too rough.

"I want you, aaah!" She couldn't help moan, even though she didn't want it, it felt good.

"I want you what?" Jan grinned thrusted in and out quickly. Snow moaned and gasped. "I want you-"She moaned unable to finish her sentence. "-MASTER!" She came seconds before Jan, Jan was sent over the edge by hearing her scream.

Jan pulled out of snow and let her stand on her own. Snow was too exhausted and passed out. "Well I guess you won't be needing sleeping pills anymore." Jan caught her, and picked her up. He whistled taking Snow to her room, an laid her down in the bed. Jan was feeling to lazy to go home.

He lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling Snow close. He took a deep breath, smelling her hair. 'Cheery blossom's' Jan thought to himself, he stared at the bruise on her arm. Suddenly the bruise started to fade, along with any others.

"Holy shit." Jan suddenly grinned, the corners of his mouth reaching his ears. He was going to get rough with her, if she can heal that fast then it won't matter what he does.

(Okay any idea's I've love some! Reviews please, and pardon my slang)


	3. Snow's Punishment part 1

Snow sat in class; other students had noticed the cloud of darkness that shrouded her world. Snow had refused to tell anyone about being raped. After school her friend Danny offered to walk her home.

"So, Snow you've been pretty antisocial lately. What's been going on?" He asked. "Nothing I'm alright, sorry if it's worried you." Snow smiled, letting out a soft giggle. Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Hey wanna hang out today?"

Snow blushed; she'd always had a crush on Danny. When they got back to her house, they went to her room to watch T.V.

Jan was on his way to Snow's house knowing she'd gotten back from school as usual he snuck into her room. He glared at Snow and the boy and hid within the shadows, listening to Snow moan. Jan waited for the boy to leave. "Man and I thought you were all innocent~" Jan mused, Snow sat up in bed using the sheet to cover her body, she stared in horror.

"Fucking slut, I should have known! If you're going to act like a slut I'm going to treat you like one!" He jumped into the bed with Snow causing her to scream. Snow backed up into the corner of the bed. "P-Please!"

She already had tears in her eyes knowing what was coming. "Tsk, tsk, tsk you should know better my little rabbit." He yanked her closer, now face-to-face with her. Jan bared his fangs, sinking them into her neck.

Snow's eyes widened in shock, and slowly started to shut. She passed out in his arms.

Jan had her tied to the bed. He cut her arm with a knife waiting for her to wake. Snow whimpered waking up.

He grinned at her. "Good morning whore!" Snow realized she wasn't home now, she knew she was going to get it.

Jan set down the knife on a table, picking a vibrator. " Your going to love this." He turned it on. Snow tried to shut her legs but Jan got between them forcing them to stay open. "P-Please d-don't." Snow whimpered.

"Too bad." He teased her pussy with the vibrator, slowly running it along her clitoris. "Aaah~ No!" Snow squirmed, her face already red from blushing and crying. It vibrated against her softly, but suddenly it got rough.

Snow screamed, as if electricity ran through her body causing a pleasurable tingling sensation throughout her.

Jan thrusted the vibrator into her. Snow threw back her head scream in pleasure. Her back arching painfully, Jan kissed her, his hand groping her breast rough enough to leave bruises. His tongue snaked into her mouth moving against snow's.

Snow bit his tongue, forcing him to back off. Jan glared blood dribbled out from the corner of his mouth. "That's it!" Jan grabbed some pliers' and forced open Snow's mouth. "I'm going to rip out all your damn teeth!"

Snow screamed. "Please don't; I'll do anything!" "Anything eh? Bite me and your teeth and tongue are gone!" Jan unhand cuffed Snow from the bed.

Jan unbuckled his belt and yanked down his pants; grabbing her by the hair he forced her to take him all in her mouth. Snow gagged a little. "Suck it!" Jan ordered.

Snow whimpered but started sucking him off, he tugged at her hair while reaching back and fingering her anus causing snow to almost bite him. Snow bobbed her head up and down running her tongue around his cock, suddenly feeling something bigger enter her anus.

She cried but didn't stop sucking Jan's cock until he came into her mouth. "Swallow it!" Jan ordered still finger her anus just with three fingers. He realized how wet she was between her legs, noticing she must have cum from the vibrator.

Snow forced herself to swallow his cum. "To think this only the beginning of your punishment."

After hours, Snow laid in Jan's bed, soaked in sweat, and blood, her face had tried tears of blood. Jan smoked a cigar watched as Snow's body healed on its own.

Jan went up stairs to the club to see his brother Luke. "You must be exhausted after all that you did to the poor child." Luke smirked.

"Was she that loud? I knew I should have gagged her." Jan plopped down on the couch. "Her body has already begun to heal." Jan sighed.


	4. Snow's Punishment part 2

(sorry me and the other author have been lacking inspiration and shit lately so let's do this!)

Snow slowly walked home; Jan let her go to school to avoid suspicion. Snow was pretty much dragging herself back to her house, she originally was suppose to meet Jan at the club but she didn't want to. Once she got home she went to her room, to her bed, and fell into it.

She shut her eyes just for a moment.

-The club-

Jan sat at the club waiting for Snow. "Your toy hasn't showed up?" Luke looked at him. "I've noticed, what the hell is taking her so freakin long!" Jan got up and stormed out of the club. He got into his car and drove to Snow's house. He figured he'd do a little spying. Jan watches Snow sit on the floor next to a dog?

Since when did she get a dog?

Snow hugged the big white husky. "Doggy!" Snow giggled and was actually smiling. Jan actually liked the way she smiled it was so pretty. "Um I don't have any dog food but I have candy." Snow smiled holding some out to the dog. The dog sniffed it but knocked it out of her hand and started licking her.

Snow made a confused face. She sighed

Jan grinned she likes dogs so he'll go get one.

-Time skip XD-

Snow had her hands cuffed to the floor, her clothes stripped off, and rice digging into her knees. She whimpered being in such an odd position. Pretty much on her hands and knees. "J-Jan please, it hurt's!" Snow cried.

Jan got up from his spot on his bed and walked over to her. "What do you want?" Jan asked grinning down at her.

Snow looked away, she never really liked asked for things. Jan chuckled and walked over to his closet. He opened the door running out of the closet was a huge viscose wolf. The wolf got jerked back by the collar around its neck.

Snow shook afraid of it. "Don't worry he won't be too harsh." Jan grinned and let the wolf go.

He watched the wolf circle Snow; it sniffed her pussy before licking it. Snow let out a gasp and tried to move away. Snow yelped as the wolf's back paws had suddenly landed on her back. "You know wolves' are very dominant." Snow yelped feeling something enter into her.

"No make him take it out please!" Snow yelled. "Mm I'm good, I'd rather watch." Jan watched as the wolf fucked Snow.

"Ah~ gross, it's all slimy~" Jan laughed at Snow's whining. Snow's eyes slightly widened. "It came inside of me." Snow started crying.

Jan sighed and un-cuffed her from the floor, the wolf backed away slowly. Jan picked her up, and got back into the bed.

"Jan." Snow tiredly spoke. "What you gonna cry again?" "Tomorrow will leave me alone." Jan took a moment, she didn't sound normal. In fact she sounded slightly irritated. "Actually leave me for a week."

Jan thought and then realized. "Ooooooh~ okay I gotch'a." Jan nodded and patted his head. Jan had somebody take her home.

Jan went to his brother. "You had her sent home?" "Oh~ yeah~"


End file.
